Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computing system power management, and, more particularly, to distributed power management of processor and memory systems.
Power consumption is an important factor in computing system design for reasons as diverse as maximizing hardware efficiency, increasing computing density and reducing capital costs. Much effort has been spent in reducing the amount of power consumed by a computing system. In fact, many computing systems include processors and hardware dedicated to power management. Some implementations can include centralized hardware, such as a single dedicated processor, that performs the power management operations. Some implementations include distributed power management hardware, allowing simpler power management hardware to control a subset of the system components, resulting in more responsive power management, greater efficiency, etc.